


The Enemy of My Enemy

by alexcat



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Back in the 1940s, Steve met Dracula and the Allies made an alliance with him. Dracula demanded one more thing from Steve to seal the deal: one night.
Relationships: Dracula (Marvel)/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	The Enemy of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> In Avengers Assemble, we meet Dracula. He knows Steve from WWII, when they made an alliance against HYDRA. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. 
> 
> The vampire I describe is how he looks in the cartoon.

Steve never told Tony or the others the complete truth about his dealings with Dracula during the war. He had no idea _how_ to tell them such a story. When HYDRA had attacked Transylvania, Dracula had come out of hiding to strike a deal with the Americans. 

He would help them if it got rid of HYDRA. 

There was another codicil to the deal as well. He wanted a night with Captain America. Steve agreed, not knowing if he’d come back alive, or if he’d join Dracula’s family as a vampire. 

But they needed his help and he was willing to make any sacrifice necessary. 

He drove his bike into the old castle where Dracula supposedly lived as king and ran his empire of the undead. He parked the bike and got off. He’d seen Dracula only once and it had been dark, too dark to properly see him. It was already dark here, too, but Steve hoped that he’d at least get a look at him. 

“I’m here. What do you want with me?” he called out. 

A figure stepped out of the shadow into the moonlight. He was as tall as Steve and dressed in some sort of cape over his clothes. His hair was long and snow white. It was pulled back into a barrette on the back of his head. His skin appeared to be as white as his hair and his eyes were a glowing red. Despite looking completely alien, he was quite handsome, with a long angular face and full lips that smiled, exposing fangs that shone even in the dim light. 

“You are Captain America. Good.” His voice was smooth and silky with no accent at all. 

“I am. Tell me why I am here.” 

“I desire only a few things in my existence. One is the safety of my people. Two is blood. I must have blood to exist. And the third is that now and again, I desire a more intimate meeting with a living creature.”

A chill ran down Steve’s spine. Could vampires even do what he thought Dracula was proposing?

“I assure you that while I might be a little on the cold side, I can still do most anything that you can, barring walking into the sunlight,” Dracula assured him, as if he’d read his mind. 

“Why? Why me?”

“I desire only the most rare and precious of humans to mate with. You are very rare, one of a kind, and quite beautiful as well.”

“I – what if I don’t want this?” Steve was not a stranger to love among men. Just because no one spoke of it did not mean it didn’t exist. But this – this creature was terrifying and yet, he felt stirrings. 

“I can make you want it, but I prefer you come of your own free will and your own desire. I am a lot of things but I am not a rapist. I get no joy from taking other than blood.”

“If I say no? What happens to our deal?” 

“I only specified that you stay here. I will honor the deal, but I do hope that you will consider my offer. I assure you that you will feel pleasure that you have never felt before. You will never forget a night with me.”

Steve did something that he had no intention of doing. He nodded his head in assent. 

The hand that touched his was surprisingly warm. He flinched. 

Dracula laughed. “I have fed today. It warms my body for several days until I need to feed again.” 

Steve nodded and let the vampire lead him into the castle and up a long, stone staircase. 

“I can hear your heart pounding. I have given my word that you are safe. We are all fed and no one will be temped to take your blood. I only desire the use of your fine body and handsome face.”

Dracula led him to a room, a huge room with curtains on the walls, thick rugs from Persia on the floors and a huge canopied bed in the middle of the room. There was a great fire in the fireplace and several oil lamps cast a dim light on the room. 

“Now what?” Steve asked in a low voice.

Dracula moved close to him and put one of his pale hands on Steve’s face, laying it along his cheek. “You are quite beautiful. What shall I call you?” 

“Steve is my name.” He hadn’t meant to answer him, but the words came out unbidden. 

“Steve it is then.” He moved closer, his face only inches from Steve’s. Those full lips touched his. He didn’t mean to respond, but he parted his lips and allowed the vampire to really kiss him. 

Dracula made a sound, almost a purr. When the kiss was done, he spoke. “You taste so sweet I hate that I did not ask for your blood.” 

Steve shivered. 

Dracula pressed him gently toward the bed. Steve moved willingly. He had made a bargain and he would keep it. 

This was not the Dracula of horror movies, Steve thought as those hands unbuttoned and unbuckled and tugged at him until he stood naked before him. Red eyes raked down his body then back up to his face. Steve saw lust in those eyes as they looked into his.

Steve felt heat low in his body, felt himself stirring almost against his will to the pull of this creature, this man. 

The vampire rubbed his chin idly as he gazed at Steve. Then he began to remove his own garments. He was tall and almost as muscular as Steve was. His chest was broad and tapered to a narrow waist. As he slid his trousers off, Steve saw thick muscled thighs and calves. When he stood, he saw that the vampire was at least as big as he was and as aroused as well. 

He chewed his lower lip. He was painfully hard and wasn’t fully sure why. He thought that perhaps Dracula was having some kind of magical affect on him, but he wasn’t sure. He _was_ curious about the man and what he wanted, and had been since Dracula told him that he was not going to harm him. He believed him. They both had too much to lose to lie to one another. 

The vampire motioned for him to sit on the bed. He did and watched as a creature older than any man knelt before him. He leaned back a little as white hands reached to touch him, taking him in hand before coming close enough to touch his cock with his tongue. 

Steve moaned out loud. Dracula looked up at him and smiled, a hungry predator’s smile. 

“You are not afraid,” Dracula stated as he moved his hand up and down the thick shaft. 

“No,” Steve managed to whisper. He flexed his hips, thrusting ever so slightly into Dracula’s hand. 

The vampire tasted him again, licking him from base to tip and back down again. Steve wanted to tangle his hands in that white hair, but he wasn’t sure what to do so he grasped the sheet in both hands. 

Dracula took him into his mouth, careful not to hurt him with his fangs. Steve groaned in pleasure as he pressed into the back of Dracula’s throat. Dracula let his tongue tease along the bottom as he moved up and down again and again, taking Steve deep every time. 

“I can’t – oh hell, I’m com- oh,” Steve managed as he arched upward and filled the vampire’s mouth with his warm semen. Dracula sucked and licked until Steve was spent, then licked any stray drops as he looked up into Steve’s face, his red eyes glowing brighter than before. 

“You are sweet to taste, almost as sweet as blood,” Dracula said as he stood. 

Steve wasn’t sure what Dracula wanted so he lay back with his legs still off the side of the bed. He was surprised when Dracula lifted him off of the bed as if he were a small child and held him up, looking into his face and into his eyes. Steve was, strangely even to himself, unafraid. 

The vampire lay him on the bed and lay beside him. He kissed Steve and then he touched him with his elegant hands, sliding a white hand down his arm to touch his hand, opening it like a flower and tracing each finger to the center of his hand. He brought the hand to his mouth and Steve held his breath as he watched Dracula lick his hand, sucking on each finger as if they were covered in a fine confection and he was desperate to taste it. He ran the tip of his tongue along the vein in Steve’s wrist then followed it up his arm to his shoulder and his neck. 

Steve shivered with pleasure as that tongue teased his neck at the exact place the vampire would have normally fed. He didn’t realize at first that the moaning he heard was coming from his own throat. 

“You have no idea the pleasure of being fed upon by one of my kind. It transcends carnal pleasure.” Dracula kissed the pulse point in his neck and moved over to his chest, tasting his skin with lips and tongue and lingering over the heart that beat wildly in Steve’s chest. 

Steve put his hands in Dracula’s white hair, loosening the barrette and letting it fall free around the vampire’s head, tickling his skin as it brushed across it. 

Dracula moved back up to kiss his mouth as he took Steve’s hands and held them over his head. Steve didn’t struggle or fight him. The thought flitted through his mind that maybe he was entranced somehow. He decided it didn’t matter in the least right now. 

Every nerve in his body sang with pleasure at every touch of Dracula’s mouth and hands. His other hand was treated the same as the first, ending with that tongue running over his heart again. Dracula then began to journey farther down his body, exploring his belly and his legs. Steve could only moan and pant at his actions. 

Dracula’s eyes were glowing an even deeper red now, as he turned Steve over and began to taste the back side of his body from his feet up his legs, one at a time to end with his spine, then he licked a trail up to his neck. 

Steve felt the vampire’s cock pressed against his thigh. He knew that Dracula would have him and, at that moment, he wanted it more than life itself. He reached down and touched the vampire’s cock, stroking it slowly. 

“You do act. I could not figure the great hero being so passive.” 

Steve moved up onto his side and pulled Dracula close, kissing him as he continued to touch him and stroke him. “I want to taste your skin, vampire,” he murmured against Dracula’s pale neck. He let his teeth graze the skin. Dracula made a noise this time, a soft moan of pleasure. Steve wanted to please him. He nibbled and kissed his way down to Dracula’s cock, licking it much as Dracula had his. 

“Yes, Captain,” the vampire purred in a voice that made Steve shiver. He licked until Dracula was slick then sucked him into his mouth, taking him as deep as the vampire had taken him minutes before. He felt hands in his hair and something sharp. He reached up and pulled one of Dracula’s hands down so he could see the claws on his fingers. He knew the vampire could shred his skin easily if he wished, but Steve was just as sure that he didn’t want to right now. He went back to his task. 

“I would have you now,” Dracula told him, that voice near mesmerizing now. 

Steve pulled off and nodded, moving back up beside Dracula. He had no idea what to expect from a vampire. 

Dracula moved over to the table by the bed and retrieved a glass bottle that looked ancient. He lifted Steve’s legs and opened the bottle, dripping oil onto Steve. The smell was exotic and the oil was warm as it dripped. Dracula’s claws were not in evidence as he stretched Steve with one, then two fingers. 

The light in his eyes flared brighter as he replaced his fingers with his cock and pressed into Steve, soon moving with a rhythm even older than he was. Steve reached down, touching himself as Dracula thrust deep and long, again and again. Every thrust brought him pleasure, more intense than he’d ever felt. He was sure that at least some of it was magic that Dracula was using. It didn’t matter. 

His first orgasm was fast and hard, showing him how little control he truly had with Dracula. The vampire moved him onto his side and straddled his bottom leg while holding the other one up. This time Dracula stroked him as he fucked him, bringing him to orgasm a second time within minutes of the first. The third one was when Dracula took him from behind like a horse. He didn’t even touch himself that time, but was coming within minutes, just before Dracula cried out. 

Steve knew from having him in his mouth that there was nothing that came out of him, but he still felt the vampire’s sex throb and pulse inside him as he found his pleasure. 

To his surprise, Dracula pulled from him when he was done and lay down, pulling Steve to lie beside him. He kissed Steve’s sweaty forehead. 

“You kept your bargain well, Captain. I shall keep mine. I will not be here when you rise and leave in the daylight. I want you to know one thing, I will have your blood the next time. I can smell how special it is and I believe that one drink may make me invulnerable to sunlight and truly immortal. I would make you mine and have you by my side to rule all vampires.” 

He put his hand on Steve’s face and said, “Sleep now.”

It was daylight when Steve woke. The curtains were pulled back to let the sun in and his clothes were laid neatly by the bed. He dressed and left. 

He never told anyone what had transpired in Dracula’s castle. Not Bucky. Not Tony. No one. He knew that he’d meet Dracula soon. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to resist him this time, even though he knew that this time, Dracula wanted his soul. 

He thought of those eyes and shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
